Changes
by Rose-Aki
Summary: The six friends are in middle school now and with a new addition to the gang things change. Spinelli/TJ


A/N: It's been a while since I wrote a Recess story. This was a request from tiadb1996, so for the first time I added an OC into one of my stories. Hope you and all of you like it :)

* * *

The group of friends was in middle school now and not much had changed between them. Despite having met new people and forming new friendships the six were still as close as ever. The only change was the new addition to the gang in form of a girl called Amy. She had blond long hair and from her appearance one could think she would perfectly fit in with the Ashleys. However the first impression was misleading, she was athletically and took part in every prank the Prankster Prince and his friends pulled. To sum it up she fit in well and they welcomed her with open arms.

A few month after Amy had joined the group however a certain dark haired girl wasn't so excited about the new addition any more. Spinelli didn't know what this feeling was she got when she saw TJ and Amy together. Never before had she felt something like that. The best way to compare it to something she knew was describing how she felt when she arm wrestled against someone. The determination to win, but that was what confused her even more. There was nothing to win, but she felt like she was losing. She never felt so confused in her life.

Another strange thing was that she only felt it when TJ was with Amy, when any of their other friends talked to him it didn't appear. Spinelli couldn't explain where her dislike for Amy came from so suddenly, but it had to do something with her friendship with TJ. Not finding a solution to her problem she went to the smartest person she knew, Gretchen Grundler. Despite being completely opposites Gretchen was her closest female friend and she trusted her. If anyone could find out what was wrong with her it definite would be her.

The next chance Spinelli got, which was at lunch break, she dragged Gretchen away from the group and sat down with her on the far corner of the cafeteria.

"I have a problem that Madame Fist can't solve and you need to help me with it."

"Sure." The smartest girl in their group replied. She was a little surprised to see Spinelli so worried. It was unusual for the tough girl to be unsure about anything.

Gretchen listened patiently when Spinelli told her about her feelings when she saw their gang leader and Amy together. She nodded in understanding and when Spinelli finished she looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking up.

"To me it sounds like you are jealous that Amy spends so much time with TJ."

"But to be jealous you have to be in lo-" Her voice broke at the last word. However both of the girls knew what Spinelli was about to say and both didn't know how to handle it. Gretchen was sure her friend realized only just in this moment what it meant and the shocked look on her face told her she would deny it any minute now.

"No absolutely not. No, no, no. No way. TJ is my friend. My best friend."

Gretchen would have smiled because her guess was right if the black haired girl wouldn't have looked so desperate.

"What are your feelings for TJ, besides friendship?"

"Not...well not _that_. I don't feel like I felt around Johnny V, so this can't be."

Gretchen knew that what she was about to say next would probably make Spinelli trash the whole cafeteria out of anger, but she had come to her for help and a honest opinion, so she would give her that.

"If you want to hear my opinion. I think you can't compare your feelings for Johnny V. and TJ. With Johnny V. it was only a small crush which lasted a short period of time. However with TJ it's different. You know him almost all your life, you trust him like no one else and he is your best friend. My guess is that your feelings for our glorious leader run deeper."

Gretchen didn't need to specify it, both knew what she meant. Love. Spinelli was in love with TJ. Despite what Gretchen thought would happen after her words, what actually happened wasn't one of her presumptions.

With a whispered 'no' Spinelli let her head sink between her arms on the table. To Gretchen it seemed more like an acceptance than denial. Sighing she lay a hand on her friend's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. All she could do now was letting Spinelli know she was there for her and would help her were she could.

A week had passed since Spinelli's realization, but knowing what she was feeling didn't make it any better, if anything it made it worse. Seeing Amy with TJ hurt more now because she knew there was no fight she could win. Amy was pretty and very similar to TJ, so why wouldn't he develop feelings for her. She on the other side had always been just his best friend and she was sure he would never see more in her.

If her almost broken hand from punching the wall next to her out of frustration wasn't enough pain for a day, Amy just walked over to her. Spinelli tried to not let her anger consume her, after all Amy couldn't anything for her feelings. When the blond girl came closer however she felt her fists clench.

"Hey Spinelli, it's good to meet you alone. I want to ask you something. You have been friends with TJ and the others for so long now, so I am sure you would know." Now she blushed and Spinelli feared the worst. Her mother once successfully forced her to watch a chick flick with her and there the female protagonist asked the best friend how to ask her best friend out. If Amy would ask her to help her date TJ she wasn't sure if she could hold Madame Fist back any longer. Before she could advise Amy to stop talking the girl continued, still blushing and her voice only a whisper. "I was wondering if you know... well what Mikey thinks of me?"

Spinelli's fist unclenched immediately. Mikey? She was talking about Mikey? Not about TJ? In this moment she really could have hugged Amy. The blonde must have misunderstood her body language, because she smiled nervously.

"If you don't want to tell me it's fine. I just thought maybe you could help me, you know TJ always speaks so well of you and he trusts you so much, so I thought maybe-"

"It's alright. I'll help you out. Why don't you write him a poem or something, I am sure he would like that."

"That's brilliant. I can see why TJ likes you so much. You two are really opposites, but you fit so perfectly together. I wonder why you don't date, it would be so great." When Amy saw Spinelli stiffen she waved her hands in apology. "I'm sorry it's not my business to judge. Anyway thanks for the advice." With a quick hug she left a shocked Spinelli behind.

The black haired girl couldn't believe what had happened in the last few minutes, but all confusion and surprise was outweighed by another feeling, relieve. Amy wasn't in love with TJ. However there was still the question what he felt. Was he in love with Amy?

The next day at recess Spinelli watched smiling how Amy went over to Mikey with a piece of paper in hand. When she gave it to him, blushing and probably stuttering by the looks of it, the big guy smiled back and Spinelli was sure she could see a light red on his cheeks as well.

"I think they will be a great couple." An all too familiar voice made Spinelli turn away from the two only to come face to face with TJ.

"Yes, they sure are." She smiled up at him, before her expression turned into a surprised one at TJ's thoughtful look.

"Change is in the air. It's only a matter of time before Vince asks Gretchen out and Gus and Cornchip Girl are getting closer as well. They are all so brave to be true to their feelings and maybe I should too." He now turned fully to her and she blushed under his soft glance. "Spin, there is something I meant to tell you for a while now. First I thought nothing of this strange feeling I got around you, then I thought it was a crush, but now I'm sure it's something deeper."

Both knew what he meant, but love was a big word and maybe it was too early to say it so soon. However it didn't matter that they weren't saying it out loud when Spinelli leaned up to kiss him they both knew they felt the same.

"Maybe change isn't so bad." TJ grinned and took Spinelli's hand to join their group and a blushing Amy and Mikey.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
